De cómo todo empezó
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry es un omega, Severus es "su alfa", pero ¿Cómo lo llevaran siendo alumno y profesor respectivamente? algo nos dice que las cosas no serán fáciles, pero tampoco serán aburridas. 1 drabble de mi especial de cumpleaños.


_De cómo todo empezó_

.

.

.

Maldición, no podía estar más atrasado como en este momento.

Las clases iban a empezar en cualquier momento y él ya corría por los pasillos del colegio. Si no corría más rápido definitivamente el profesor Snape lo dejaría fuera del salón.

-Potter -la voz que le recibió al doblar la esquina lo paralizó.

El profesor estaba parado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y Potter estaba casi seguro de que hacía sonar un pie golpeándolo contra el piso. A pesar de todo, el verlo así de molesto sólo le hacía tener malos pensamientos

-Yo… -tragó saliva, estaba seguro de que sería regañado, pero desde que paso a séptimo que las cosas estaban un tanto raras entre él y su profesor.

-No puedo permitirle entrar a clases cuando llega tan retrasado, señor Potter -dijo con voz rasposa, pudo notar como las mejillas del joven se coloraban y sonrió de lado arqueando la ceja, al parecer, las hormonas del lindo omega frente a él habían amanecido revolucionadas.

-Lo lamento.

-Vaya a su habitación, joven Potter, no lo quiero en los pasillos deambulando sin protección.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, porque si había algo que le molestara a Harry es que la "preocupación" de Snape siempre fuera por su sangre Omega, no por que fuera realmente él quien le preocupara.

-No tiene que preocuparse por mí, profesor -dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Yo que tú si me preocupaba, Potter, no vaya a ser que hagas a tus padres abuelos antes de tiempo…

-Escuche, profesor -dijo volteándose y caminando hasta pararse junto al hombre, que en ningún momento cambio su postura-, lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía.

-Que desafiante, Potter -dijo mirando atrás, los demás alumnos estaban pendientes de lo que hacían los dos, suspiró negando con la cabeza-, sólo entra a clases.

Harry lo miró arrugando el entrecejo y luego camino a la sala de posiones, cuando paso por el lado del profesor este lo sostuvo del brazo.

-No me esta gustando para nada este juego, Potter -dijo casi en un susurro, para que sólo el chico lo escuchara.

-Es lo que hay, profesor -dijo mirando para adelante, la mirada furiosa que tenía hizo girar a los alumnos que quedaron dándole la espalda- quizás el que sea un omega es sólo el destino… el que seas mi pareja destinada... mi destino, es parte de eso.

Severus soltó el brazo de Harry y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-Tienes que dejar de quedarte dormido por andar paseando por los pasillos.

-Tu tienes la culpa, desde que pusiste ese hechizo desilusionador en tus dormitorios…

-No voy a acostarme contigo, Potter, no aun, no cuando eres sólo un niño.

-Pues voy a seguir buscando -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, era tanta la pasión en esto que era casi abrumadora- y cuando lo encuentre, porque lo voy a encontrar, no te dejaré escapar.

Severus apretó los puños, pidiendo paciencia al cielo. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los malditos omegas que había en el mundo, tenía que tocarle uno tan rebelde como Potter? ¿No se suponía que al mocoso lo habían criado bien? ¿No que Lily había sido la encargada de que Harry no fuera un patán presuntuoso como lo fue James Potter en su época escolar?

-De verdad, me causas migrañas -dijo caminando dentro de la sala.

Harry sonrió de lado y entró en la habitación, era tan divertido molestar a Severus en las mañanas, pero era cierta su amenaza, iba a conseguir crear el vinculo con su destinado, no dejaría que otro mocoso omega con las hormonas revolucionadas se le metiera por los ojos a "su alfa" por que si algo tenía claro es que ese hombre no se le escaparía por nada del mundo.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos, se supone que este era el escrito de ayer, pero a mi sobrina se le ocurrió que justo ayer era un buen día para querer nacer y nos tuvo hasta las 5 de la mañana del día de hoy a la espera.

Como dije en mis redes sociales, trataré de subir 33 drabble desde el 1 al 21 de enero para conmemorar mi cumpleaños y los años que cumplo. Pero sólo de las dos parejas de las que más eh escrito en mi vida, SeverusxHarry y AominexKagami.

Nos veremos mucho estas semanas.

PD: He de decir que iré subiendo los pormenores de como avanza la relación de Harry y Severus a partir de este capítulo, pero como no será un fic, podrán leerse paralelamente.


End file.
